The Art of Living
by TehYellowKitsune
Summary: Lalala. Sorry if this is like a ramble or anything but...I just felt like this was a must-write-and-upload. :P


Someone told me once, when I was still young, that some actions are worth a million words. Similarly, I've discovered, some words are worth a million actions...Regardless of whether those actions are good or bad. Righteous or evil, it doesn't really affect the bigger picture.

So I've discovered.

I haven't led the best life...Far from it. I was a theif, a murderer, and many other things. Many people cursed my name whenever they even thought of me. Many also rejoiced my name, the poor and defenseless from the forces which preyed on them – Mostly Spirit World's forces. In time, I grew to be the most notorious thief Makai had ever seen. I literally lived for the rush of escaping a potential captor, the joy of stealing an ancient treasure, and the...Black enjoyment of killing someone who stood in my way. I did what I did looking for fame and to stand out from all the other nameless, faceless masses of demons who existed. I didn't realize I was simply doing the exact same thing they were.

I've lived most of my life doing bad things to others. It all came back to haunt me one day, when, as I was stealing yet another priceless artifact, the Spirit World had found me. I fought briefly with a soldier before realizing my fate was sealed if I stood my ground. I ran. Now it was my turn to play the prey instead of the hunter.

The switching of roles for a living being can be extremely upsetting to one's planning and natural abilities. As I ran from the soldier, I felt things I'd never felt before – Fear, panic, worry and...Sadness? That I had finally been caught? I didn't know and still don't. As I was shot with a final blast of energy, I felt myself entering into a grasp of some force...A force I had never seen before, but knew immediately. Death was scooping Youko Kurama, the legendary king of thieves, into its tight, never ending embrace.

I couldn't begin to tell you what sort of feeling I began to feel as my life slowly slipped away. I had to make a decision and make it quick – I had but seconds. I was ready to accept my fate, but for some reason, my spirit divided itself from my body and descended into Ningenkai...The Human World. I'd heard stories of here, mostly how frail and pathetic humans were, but I didn't pay it any mind until now. Now that I was quite stuck here.

I knew I had a short time to do something. In pure spirit form, I would only last twenty-four hours before my spirit fell apart and I would die completely. As I came to this realization, I saw a woman...A pregnant woman. Her baby, I sensed, was only just beginning to develop its first signs of life and had yet to develop a soul of its own. I had read before about demons fusing themselves to another body, merging their soul with another. It was risky – If not done correctly, the soul would be destroyed. This baby, who had yet to develop a soul of its own, seemed perfect for my needs. So I settled into the void where the soul usually is, and began what I thought would be a mere ten year resting period.

Instead...I was discovered by a fire demon. I was coerced into helping steal three artifacts from Spirit World. I confess I felt a certain pleasure at causing some sort of distress to the ones who had caused my troubles. But I had a mission – I needed to save my human mother, who I had come to accept and love, for she was closing in on death.

I met Yusuke, who was willing to sacrifice his life in order to ensure my own. I had never imagined that a human, who from my observations were very vain and stupid, could be so honorable and caring about another being. It was the finishing touch on my thoughts about humans, that maybe they weren't so bad as my demon comrades had informed me. I decided to stay and live out my human life, and experienced many adventures with Yusuke, Hiei the fire demon and Kuwabara, an oaf who had the strongest code of honor I have ever seen.

I thought...I have lived a shameful life. But through my own actions, a million words were spoken, words that I would never trade for anything. Likewise, I was shown that words could change anyone's perspective on anything, even the views of a demon...Someone like me.

–

**So, I hope you enjoyed this tome of stupid rambling. :3**


End file.
